Kara se met au vert
by Eastpak
Summary: La fête de la Saint Patrick est un mystère pour Kara, elle décide d'en apprendre davantage auprès de la communauté irlandaise de National City.


« En cette belle journée, ensoleillée sur tout le pays, nous pouvons décemment lancer le Chicago River's Day, une semaine avant la Saint Patrick adorée de tous. » Kara fronça les sourcils en entendant le reportage qu'un de ses voisins, deux étages en dessous, était en train de regarder sur son téléphone. « Pour rappel, la Saint Patrick tombe un samedi, parfait pour succomber à votre plaisir annuel de consommation de bières. Mais attention à l'abus ! » Kara était plus qu'intriguée. Cette Saint Patrick était une coutume dont elle n'avait pas entendu parler auparavant. Et pourtant, elle avait assimilé bon nombre de coutumes lors de son arrivée sur Terre. Elle se demandait bien quel pouvait en être le thème. Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Alex. Sa sœur saura lui dire la signification de ce jour particulier. Kara se prépara pour rendre visite à sa sœur, en costume de Supergirl avec un sac pour ses affaires plus civiles. Elle sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et la referma de suite. Elle atterrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le balcon donnant sur le salon de l'appartement de sa soeur. Un rapide état des lieux l'informa que Maggie était dans la cuisine et Alex dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila ses vêtements et ses lunettes puis toqua à la porte fenêtre du salon pour capter l'attention de Maggie. La détective remarqua bien vite Kara et lui ouvrit pour laisser libre le passage à l'appartement.

« Little Danvers, tu es bien matinale. » Maggie commenta en retournant dans la cuisine. « Je suppose que tu cherches Alex, elle est actuellement … »

« Dans la salle de bain. » Kara finit la phrase de Maggie avec un petit sourire. « J'ai vu. » Kara se gratta l'arrière de la tête lorsque Maggie haussa un sourcil. « Je vais attendre, merci Maggie. » Celle-ci roula des yeux à la relation des sœurs Danvers et déposa sans un mot une tasse de café devant Kara. Maggie reprit la préparation du petit-déjeuner pendant que Kara attendait sa sœur en buvant son café. Alex ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bain mais fût très étonnée de voir sa sœur avec Maggie si tôt. Elle leva un sourcil en question muette à sa petite amie qui haussa les épaules en réponse. Kara n'avait pas entendu la venue de sa sœur, ce qui intrigua beaucoup Alex et Maggie. Alex en déduit que quelque chose préoccupait sa sœur. Elle fit une petite liste mentale des personnes pouvant mettre Kara dans cet état et seulement un nom ressortit. Lena. Elle espérait que rien n'était arrivé à la petite amie de sa sœur. Lena avait cette réputation légendaire de s'attirer des ennuis depuis sa reprise de l'entreprise familiale L-Corp. Enfin LuthorCorp, jusqu'à peu, qui excellait dans des trafics douteux et ventes illégales sous le règne de Lionel et Lex Luthor. Lena avait suspendu toutes transactions donnant mauvaise réputation à son entreprise et concentra les technologies à sa disposition sur la médecine et la protection des plus faibles, enfants, pauvres et aliens compris. Ce changement de politique n'était pas aux goûts de la plupart des membres du conseil de L-Corp et qui espéraient dissuader Lena de ce revirement de carrière.

« Kara ? » Alex posa une main sur l'épaule de Kara qui sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas entendu sa sœur sortir de la salle de bain.

« Alex ! Je ne savais pas … J'étais dans mes pensées … Hum … » Kara reprit son souffle et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Alex haussa de nouveau un sourcil au comportement de sa sœur, sentiment partagé par Maggie qui observait également Kara.

« Tout va bien Kara ? » Alex s'écarta un peu pour regarder sa sœur. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa plus en détails. « Et Lena ? »

« Non non tout va bien Alex, aucune inquiétude. » Alex haussa à nouveau un sourcil, ne croyant pas énormément sa sœur. « Sa visite à la filiale de Tokyo se passe bien. Monsieur Kobayashi, le directeur, est très heureux de la tournure que prend L-Corp avec Lena à sa tête. Lena est dans son élément, avec Monsieur Kobayashi, elle a testé l'ensemble de leurs prototypes. Après, elle va se rendre à Paris, voir Monsieur Durand qui a de grands projets pour L-Corp dans l'environnement. » Alex roula des yeux en voyant sa sœur ainsi.

« Kara, tu radotes. » Cela calma Kara qui rougit de suite. « Maintenant que nous savons Lena entre de bonnes mains avec des jouets grandeur nature, quel est le problème ? »

« La Saint Patrick. » Alex haussa un sourcil. Maggie éclata de rire.

« Tu viens ici, relativement tôt pour un samedi, avec une tête de martyr, comme si on avait tué ton chiot ou ta petite amie, mais en réalité, tu veux des informations sur la Saint Patrick ? J'ai besoin de café … » Maggie positionna une grande tasse de café devant Alex qui prit quelques grosses gorgées. Kara grimaça.

« Tu m'en as jamais parlé à mon arrivée et pourtant, je connais l'ensemble des fêtes religieuses, fêtes nationales et des jours fériés. » Alex roula des yeux, Maggie sourit en mangeant un pancake qu'elle venait de faire.

« C'est la Gay Pride pour les irlandais. » Kara haussa un sourcil à la réponse de Maggie. Alex se frotta le front avec ses doigts en signe de désespoir.

« Effectivement, maintenant, il y a une parade, avec défilé, sur plusieurs jours avant la Saint Patrick. » Maggie roula des yeux et haussa les épaules. « A l'origine, cette fête a un sens historique pour les irlandais. » Kara écoutait attentivement sa sœur tout en prenant des morceaux de pancakes. « Mais je ne veux pas tout te dire, il faut garder un peu de mystère. » Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Mais pourquoi ne rien dire Alex ? »

« Vois cela comme un article où tu dois faire tes recherches et tu pourras tout raconter à Lena lorsqu'elle sera de retour. »

« À Lena, pourquoi ? » Kara était intriguée.

« La mère biologique de Lena est irlandaise, tu vas enquêter sur ses racines. » Les yeux de Kara s'illuminèrent en un instant. S'il y avait bien une chose que Kara aimait par-dessus tout, en plus de la nourriture, Kal-El, les Danvers, ses amis, c'était Lena et découvrir son histoire. Ce qui fait d'elle cette femme magnifique, intelligente et au grand cœur. « Il y a un quartier irlandais dans National City, je te conseille d'y faire un petit tour. » Alex eut à peine le temps de voir le hochement de tête de sa sœur qu'elle était partie en laissant une sensation de lèvres sur la joue d'Alex et la tasse de café vide.

Kara explora le quartier irlandais sous les conseils de sa sœur, pour découvrir une toute autre culture. Elle fit de nombreuses rencontres. Le couple propriétaire Rory et Angus du pub Molly Malone, d'après le personnage emblématique d'une chanson populaire. Le fleuriste Seamus au Green Leaf qui réserve une partie de sa boutique à la vente de trèfles sous différentes formes : pin's, papier et tissu. Pierce et sa fabuleuse boutique, Go Green, de costume folklore et d'objets d'Irlande. Père Liam de la paroisse lui expliqua qui était Saint Patrick et les différents symboles et traditions autour du jour de la Saint-Patrick et la culture irlandaise. Johanna la gérante du restaurant Greenhouse spécialisé en cuisine irlandaise mais qui refuse d'être comparée au pub Molly Malone. Kara passa de nombreuses heures et plusieurs jours à discuter de l'Irlande et apprit plusieurs mots pour accueillir Lena.

Lena était heureuse de rentrer. Ce tour en Asie et en Europe a été épuisant physiquement mais très enrichissant. Elle a été très étonnée de l'accueil qu'elle a reçu dans ses deux filiales. Habituée à être une Luthor à National City et Metropolis, elle était seulement Miss Lena durant son voyage d'affaires. Damien, son chauffeur, insista pour venir la chercher, bien qu'elle trouvait cela inutile. Elle arrive rapidement à son appartement et avait hâte de retrouver Kara. Elles avaient échangé bon nombre d'appels et de messages mais rien ne remplace le contact physique.

« Kara ! Je suis rentrée. » Lena soupira de bonheur en retirant ses talons et en posant ses affaires dans l'entrée. Elle fronça les sourcils en n'ayant aucune réponse de Kara. Damien l'avait informé de sa présence. Elle avança un peu plus dans son appartement et arriva au salon. Enfin, ce qu'elle savait être son salon. Il était maintenant décoré de nombreuses banderoles sur la Saint Patrick, drapeau irlandais, trèfles en papier éparpillés sur le sol et une table, trônant dans la pièce, était dressée avec de nombreux plats, desserts et boissons alcoolisées.

« Dia duit ! » Kara déboula de la chambre de Lena déguisée. « Fáilte. » Kara embrassa Lena en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué ! » Lena regarda d'un œil mauvais le costume vert de Kara.

« Kara, qu'est devenu mon salon ? » Demanda calmement Lena lorsque Kara s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

« C'est la Saint Patrick ! » Kara rétorqua comme une évidence. Lena haussa un sourcil. « Le saint patron d'Irlande ? Qui chassa les derniers aspirants au culte du Diable, personnifié par les serpents ? Et instaura pleinement le christianisme en s'aidant d'un trèfle pour montrer la Trinité en un seul tout ? »

« Peut-être, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. » Kara ouvra la bouche plusieurs fois, ne comprenant pas la réaction de Lena.

« J'ai voulu te faire une surprise. » Avoua Kara en baissant la tête et en jouant avec ses doigts pour se distraire. Lena soupira et prit les mains de Kara.

« Kara, bien que ma mère était irlandaise, ce n'est pas un jour spécial pour moi. Je ne fête pas la Saint Patrick. »

« Oh. » Kara se pinça les lèvres. « C'est peut-être un peu trop du coup. » Lena éclata de rire.

« La décoration ou ton costume de leprechaun ? » Kara rougit sous le regard de Lena.

« Vu l'ensemble de mes achats, Pierce me l'a offert. »

« Pierce ? »

« Il tient la boutique de costumes et d'objets d'Irlande, Go Green. Il y a vraiment tout pour la Saint Patrick et être aux couleurs de l'Irlande » Lena haussa un sourcil. Kara se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Les trèfles sont l'œuvre du fleuriste Seamus, il a de magnifiques bouquets et de très bons conseils sur l'entretien. » Kara amena Lena devant la table. « Et les plats ont été préparés au restaurant Greenhouse. Johanna, la gérante, a bien voulu traiter ma demande un peu spéciale et avoir un peu de toutes les spécialités culinaires irlandaises en petite quantité. » Kara montra les différents plats. « Nous avons l'Irish stew qui est un ragoût, la Guinness pie, une tourte avec de la bière, le Seafood chowder qui est une soupe de poissons et légumes, sans saumon ! » S'exclama de suite Kara, elle savait que Lena n'appréciait pas le saumon. « Ensuite, on a le Bailey's Cheesecake avec la crème irlandaise Bailey's, le Milkshake à la Guinness, l'Irish coffee avec du whiskey dedans, l'Hot cross bun qui est un petit pain sucré, et des Cupcake et du Popcorn qui sont colorés en vert pour garder l'esprit de la Saint Patrick. » Lena compta trois plats et cinq desserts. Elle roula des yeux. C'était tellement Kara, privilégié le sucre à des aliments plus sains. « Hum, les bières viennent du pub Molly Malone tenu par Rory et Angus. Ils sont charmants et m'ont beaucoup appris sur les bières. J'ai pris bien évidemment la Guinness, la plus populaire bière brune, une autre bière brune, la Murphy's, une bière blonde, la Tom Crean's et une bière rousse, la Killian's. Vu que je ne savais pas si tu appréciais les bières, il y a également une bouteille de whiskey Jameson, qui a une triple distillation et … » Lena coupa l'explication de Kara en l'embrassant.

« Tu radotes. » Kara rougit une nouvelle fois. Lena sourit à cette vision. « Apprends-moi. »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda Kara en caressant la mâchoire de Lena du bout des doigts.

« Tout, mais commence par le vocabulaire, ça m'intéresse. »

« Oh, c'est le Père Liam qui m'a le plus appris sur l'histoire irlandaise et les mots qu'il pratique de temps en temps lors de pèlerinages, et … » Lena coupa à nouveau Kara qui repartait dans des explications. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les coutumes irlandaises et la langue mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.


End file.
